1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program storage medium.
2. Related Art
A controller of a printing device typically performs processing of receiving print data described in page description language from a host device, converting the received print data into raster image data, and outputting the converted raster image data to a print processing device. A technique has been known in which the conversion processing is performed by plural conversion sections in parallel in order to reduce the time until outputting of the raster image data to the print processing device.